


Speaking of Favourites

by KhameirSarin



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward drunken confessions of sort of love are my thing, I live for that, League of Nations, M/M, Shearrett, also Rusev being an excitable puppy, so is in-stable drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhameirSarin/pseuds/KhameirSarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheamus likes Barrett, as is pretty jealous of Del Rio. Kinda drama, kinda fluff. I'm not sure what was going on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking of Favourites

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless one shot because my internet died and I needed a distraction. Also I haven't proofread this and it was written really quickly so don't expect it to be amazing. And they act sorta like high school girls at one point. Now that I've finished putting down my own story...
> 
> If for some reason people want me to continue this, feel free to say to and I'll try to turn in into a story.

Sheamus was sat with his head in his arms and his arms on the bar. An empty pint glass accompanied by half a bowl of peanuts waited patiently in front of him, for the moment where he would pick himself up and get on with his life. He should, he realised, just go and tell Barrett how he felt. Not all of it of course, just the relevant bits.

But how was he suppose to tell his friend the way he really looked at him? What was the easiest way to explain that he made his day better or that every time he even glanced at the Englishman, his eyes would light up like nothing, or no one, had ever made them do before? That he couldn't stand being away from him, and couldn't stand not being able to spend time with him. What could he do that would convey how he wanted to spend every waking moment alongside him?  
"I'm drunk." Sheamus said to himself, matter of factly. That empty pint glass on the table wasn't his first -he'd lost count of how many he'd had- and he obviously wasn't thinking straight. No pun intended, he scoffed.

He was about to throw his head back down to the table when a loud cheering sound came from the direction of the door. Three men and a blonde woman piled through the entrance to the pub, filling the otherwise bland establishment with a range of different accents. He wasn't sure what to make of it at first, until he noticed his Bulgarian friend point and state with a strong and bellowing voice:  
"Look! I told you he would be here!"  
Rusev piled over to him, almost knocking him off of his stool with an excitable hug, while his fiancé, Lana, followed behind like an exasperated dog walker. Sheamus felt his mood rising slightly as he tried to pry the stocky man off of him, trying to get the guy's other half to assist him, but it plummeted again as he saw the rest of the group. 

Barrett and Del Rio, the other half of the League of Nations, were making their way over at a more relaxed pace. The two towering men were laughing at something unknown to the redhead, but it was clearly hilarious. This in itself didn't set of any alarm bells, but the way that they had their arms draped around each other certainly did. He didn't know quite why that stung so much, it wasn't like he had any right to be jealous. It wasn't like Barrett was his boyfriend or something...

Sheamus made a mental note to add 'And I'm jealous of one of my best friends' to the list of confessions he would have to make. He new he shouldn't be: the League of Nations were generally a close-knit group of people, just ask the man who still remained wrapped around his abdomen with a vice grip, and he was already engaged. Seeing the guys like this was nothing out of the ordinary, he needed to remind himself of that. But oh how he wished that were him walking along with Barrett. He couldn't help but admire how good he managed to look in some jeans and a simple black shirt. 

"Sheamus, I'm glad we found you!" The lanky Brit called out. He moved away from the Mexican he stood with, advancing towards him as Rusev finally let go. "This was a last minute arrangement, and we tried to call you, but your phone was off. I'm so happy Rusev knew where you'd be though." 

"You sure? Five seems like an awkward number to me." Sheamus began to joke -at least partly- as he scanned the rest of the group. "Could've kept it at four and had some kind of double date." He had to plea guilty to leaving his phone at home before he came out drinking, but the whole thing seemed like too much of an accident. He raised an eyebrow and what he almost considered a glare from Del Rio. 

"Rusev wanted you to come." Alberto cut in before anyone else had a chance to answer. He seemed to be the only one who had picked up on that hint of scorn in Sheamus' last statement, and made a purposeful effort to move closer to the brunette next to him. Barrett seemed more than happy to back into his side-hug, but seemed slightly discomforted by his words.

"Well, not just Rusev-" he tried to cut in, before he was met with a smile from the rather close face of Del Rio. Seemed to have forgotten his words in that moment, he ended up returning the smile, not making any effort to extend the distance between them.

Sheamus almost growled. He saw exactly what this man was doing. He was getting so close to the man he cherished just so he could taunt him, provoke him into some type of fight. He was probably just trying to have a laugh, or spark a bit of jealously, maybe he genuinely liked Barrett himself, but the Irishman was far to drunk to see this as anything other than a call for a fight. Lana had noticed what was going on too, but Rusev was oblivious to the whole situation, opting to drag Lana away to a jukebox in the corner in an attempt to dance with her. An air of silence hung around the remaining trio, before Barrett piped up about going to use the bathroom.  
"I haven't even had a drink yet!" He joked as he left. "Somebody remedy that, cheers!"

The remaining pair couldn't have been faster at ordering drinks. Sheamus stumbled off of his stool as the other man placed an order, until the ginger added another pint of Guinness to the list and passed over the money to pay for it all. He felt a heated stare falling on him from the side, and couldn't stop a proud smirk from growing on his lips.  
"What's wrong, fella? I just thought this round was on me."

He knew he couldn't have been too intimidating with a slur in his voice, but he'd won this time, in a little competition that only he thought existed. The two engaged in an uneasy stare-down until the subject of their affections had returned, and another race began to see who could pass him his drink the fastest. Sheamus won that one as well, at the price of sloshing half of the drink down his own green shirt. He ignored it momentarily, proudly holding out the glass. 

"I bought you a drink!" He gushed as Barrett took the remaining liquid from him, trying not to laugh at the state of the man's clothing. "It's the only beer they had, sorry that it's not your favourite."

"Speaking of favourites," Alberto wasted no time in adding yet more competition. "Who do you like better." He gestured between himself and Sheamus, while both other men looked at him, dumbfounded. 

He did not just ask that, Sheamus thought to himself. 

"Christ, Alberto!" Barrett looked almost insulted by the question. "What kind of interrogation is this?" 

"He wanted to know." He jabbed a thumb at Sheamus, who instantly began protesting his own innocence. Barrett's look of disappointment was what really set the redheads drunken temper off, however, and he stormed out before Del Rio dug him a deeper hole. Not before downing a large amount of his Guinness, that was. 

"Fuck you." The redhead spat out at the Mexican standing in his way. He brought his hands off the table, straightening up to match the other man's height. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, but he couldn't stop shaking, and he was fairly sure there were a few tears threatening to leave his eyes. Looking to the side, he saw his friend's still dumbfounded face, and the two made eye contact for the briefest moment. Some realisation seemed to click in Barrett, but by the time he'd gone to mention it, Sheamus was out the door, hands shoved in his pockets, looking at the ground in a mixture of self pity and self disgust. He began to navigate the large parking lot outside, moving quickly. He wanted to get back to his room as soon as possible, and the man running up behind him was sure to hinder that.

"Hey, Sheamus, wait!" The Englishman ran around in front of him in an attempt to slow him down. But he kept walking, winding away from the obstacle. He only stopped when two hands were placed firmly on his shoulders and he looked up at the figure in front of him. He was preparing to shove them off, but Barrett began to talk again before he had the chance. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take that question so seriously. You were probably joking when you asked Alberto, right?"

"I never asked him that! It was his own question, he's been trying to bother me ever since you guys showed up, can't you see that, fella?" Sheamus couldn't tell if he was shouting or whispering, but he could assume the former, judging by the crowd of three that were watching from the outside of the pub. The brunette cocked his head slightly, confused at what he was saying.

"What was he doing to bother you? He was just being friendly, I don't see the problem." Sheamus fell deathly silent at his friends reply, suddenly aware of the situation he'd gotten himself into; he'd wanted to confess his feelings to Barrett but not just yet, not like this.

"I don't want you to like him more than me." Sheamus was mumbling, almost inaudibly. 

"You what? Why would you think I like him more than you? You're my best friend." The words were bittersweet. He was relieved that he held higher status that the other man, but it just wasn't enough. 

"That's the other thing though." Sheamus didn't want to make eye contact, he felt too nervous, but he knew he had to, and dragged his eyes back up to the green orbs in front of him. Heat flushed to his cheeks. "I want you to like me more than that." 

Barrett never had time to respond. Sheamus was acting on instinct now, hurrying himself to do this before he backed out of the opportunity. He brought himself up, quickly but gently, and pressed a slow kiss to the other man's lips. Though he originally slipped back out of pure surprise he immediately leant back into the kiss, feeling himself being invited closer by the pale arms that began to snake around his neck, before ruffling through his hair and stroking along his beard. While he hadn't expected this, the Brit knew this felt right, and the Celtic Warrior wouldn't have argued it either. Their lips seemed to slot together perfectly, and Barrett grinned as he deepened the kiss further. Only stopping to regain their breath, the pair panted slightly as they gazed into each others eyes, only partially aware of the distant cheering and shouting coming from Rusev and Lana. Barrett bit back a grin unsuccessfully, before finally responding.

"Who says I don't already?"


End file.
